A Dreamt Fairy Tale
by RedSakura-Princess
Summary: Mikan thought she knew what she wanted in a guy: someone she would be proud to introduce to her parents and friends.Will Mikan find the Fairy Tale she's always dreamed of?. Rated T for a reason. R&R please.Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Dreamed Fairy Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and any of its characters.

Full Summary: Mikan thought she knew what she wanted in a guy: someone she would be proud to introduce to her parents and friends. In other words, a Prince Charming to complete her perfect Fairy Tale life. But when her "perfect" boyfriend dumps her in the place she least expected she feels she has to fight harder to make her Fairy Tale come true. But when a hot and mysterious guy enters her life she faces the truth about her Fairy Tale dreams.

* * *

What is love?

I have been asking myself that question God knows how many million times already.

_(Flashback)_

When I was in High School our teacher asked us what the Jewish idea of love is. Nobody responded to _her and I was just lazy enough to care of what the teacher was talking about._

_"Doesn't anyone want to try?"She asked again. And again still no response from us._

_"Tell you what, I'll define it, and you raise your hands if you agree. Okay?"She told us and we just nod our heads._

"_Okay. Love is that feeling you get when you meet the right person" she said. Almost every hand went up except for me. All eyes looked at me and I sheepishly raise my hand up to avoid humiliation. And they just diverted their eyes from me back to the teacher._

* * *

And back to the situation now, I still don't really know what it means. But according to my teacher in high school love has many definitions. And maybe I still don't know what it means because I really haven't found love and Mr. Right yet.

"Do you still love him?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't really know if I still do," I said. "But I do know one thing and that is I would go back to him again if he asked. It would be easier because I can't even imagine my fairy tale with another guy, I've tried, but I really can't."

There I said to him, my shameful secret. I was not so strong after all.

Natsume ran a hand through his now dry hair and just looked at me straight in the eye with those tantalizing crimson eyes of his. He still looked at me a while longer probably expecting me to say I was kidding. Thinking that I couldn't still be in love with the guy who can't even appreciate me.

But I wasn't kidding.

"Well, now I know that your life is really messed up and that you are just plain stupid" Natsume said, finally. "I'm paying for the whole dinner" he said and stood up going straight to the counter to pay for our dinner.

You know maybe he was right after all, that I was just plain stupid to believe that we will get back together and just continue with our lives like nothing happened at all

* * *

**Is it good?bad?horrible?**

**Pls tell me what you think of me if you think this is good**

**if you want me to continue at least drop by a suggestion,.. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 up!

Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story.**  
**

Title: A Dreamt Fairy Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and any of its characters.

Full Summary: Mikan thought she knew what she wanted in a guy: someone she would be proud to introduce to her parents and friends. In other words, a Prince Charming to complete her perfect Fairy Tale life. But when her "perfect" boyfriend dumps her in the place she least expected she feels she has to fight harder to make her Fairy Tale come true. But when a hot and mysterious guy enters her life she faces the truth about her Fairy Tale dreams.

* * *

_A Dreamt Fairy Tale_

* * *

Chapter 2:

**Mikan's POV**

That time in a relationship where you realize that instead of "happily ever after" you're apparently just a few paragraphs below "once upon a time"? It sucks.

Especially in my case, concerning me and my-oh–so-perfect boyfriend. Not.

Sorry I couldn't be more eloquent than that, but the big revelation came to me on a rainy Saturday morning. I woke up early because I was so excited going in a date with my boyfriend Reo.

I already planned what we were going to do for the day. Just like taking a stroll at the park and buy my favorite food, Howalon. But I guessed we could just skip that part because of the weather.

And then going to Central Town to go to my favorite café, Anna's Bake Shop, which my best friend owns.

And then me and Reo would watch movies, go to a fancy restaurant and talk about the times we didn't see each other.

But no, that didn't happen. I got a text becoming familiar of what he was going to say:

_'Mikan its raining bad, go on a date next time instead?'_

I held my breath and counted to five. One: it's heavily raining. Two: what good is it going on a date if it's raining? Three: I'll just catch a cold if I go. Four: I need to sleep anyway. Five: I need to catch up with my friends.

Then I texted my boyfriend:

_'Sure, no problem. See you on Monday. Love you!'_

So far, my eight-month-old relationship with tall, red-head, handsome, and all around good-guy Reo Mouri was not the fairy tale life I imagined for myself.

I'm not exactly your perfect type of a girl but I thought that a guy like him would be the perfect stabilizing force for someone like me.

Right now you must be thinking that I'm a spoiled kind of person who wants every attention directly at herself.

But no, I am not that kind of person. What I need is spending time with my boyfriend. But it seems that I can't achieve that because he has been frequently cancelling our dates. Sigh.

Can I really achieve my Fairy Tale dream with someone like Reo?

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Free Mikan was what my college friends and best friends jokingly called me.

The only reason that I managed to stick to one course was because Architecture allowed me to try many things because of my wide imagination and my skills in drawing. And designing and creating my own house is also one of my dreams. To this day, now 3 years in the work force I already designed a lot of buildings.

And my position in my group was already Head Architect in Alice Architectural Firm. I thought with my job and with Reo I can have my fairy tale dream already, I guess not.

My brown-hair was now past my waist with curls at the end. Truthfully, I don't really know how it can grow so long when I just had a haircut last month. Sigh.

I still didn't feel like things were perfectly in place. I have a great job in a well-known company which pays a lot, I have my family and friends by my side and I have a boyfriend.

Speaking of Reo, is my relationship with Reo always gonna be like this? With him constantly cancelling our dates I don't really think its going anywhere. Sigh. Wow, I have been sighing a lot today. This must mean I have a lot of problems in my life.

And one of them is Reo.

I met Reo in one of Anna's sister's party. I met him basically because he was the singer invited by Anna's parents and Anna introduced me to him.

We went to get drinks and we chatted for a while and I learned a lot of things from him.

"So are you really a singer?" I asked him sipping from the wine I got from the bartender.

"Truthfully no" he answered while taking a sip from his drink.

"Really? I thought you were a singer because your voice sounds good" I answered him truthfully.

"Well thanks for the compliment but I'm originally a music teacher at Gakuen Alice" he answered with a smile etched on his face.

"Hey, that's the school where I studied" the Academy brought back a lot of memories to me, most of them are fun and others, well not good.

"Really?" surprised was evident in his voice.

"Yup, that's where I met Anna-chan and some of my best friends" I answered

We chatted for a long time until I realized that it was past my curfew and my dad is so going to kill me. I said my goodbyes but before I go he asked me for my number.

"Can you give me your number?" he asked while scratching the back of his head with a light tint of pink visible in his cheeks.

"Sure" I giggled from his reaction and answered him with smile visible from my face.

Ever since that day we talked a lot and we go out to watch movies and takes a walk at the park. With the way we are acting with each other, to other's point of view we look like we were a couple.

And by that mere thought it did actually happen.

While we were taking a stroll at the park Reo was acting weird. At first I thought while eating my howalon that he wants to go to the bathroom.

But I was surprise when he suddenly stopped walking and faced me with a serious expression plastered in his face.

"Mikan, I know that we only met recently but I just can't keep my feelings for you all to myself" he paused and then he brought my hands together with his and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Mikan, will you be my girlfriend?"He asked looking away ashamed of what he just said. His face has a light tint of pink in his cheeks looking embarrassed.

At first I was surprised, I mean who wouldn't be?

I was contemplating on whether I should accept or turn down his confession. Were Reo's feelings the same as what I feel?

"It's okay if you can't answer me now but I do hope you will answer soon" a sad smile was formed on his face with his hair covering his eyes.

I cupped his face into my hand and I answered him while smiling "Of course I will Reo" and together we shared a kiss.

Not a passionate kiss but just a simple lip-lock. All of you might be thinking that it was my first kiss, then you are certainly wrong. My first kiss was stolen by somebody and you won't like what happened after that.

Well, starting that time we went out like an ordinary couple, until well he started cancelling our dates frequently.

Some of my friends assumed that we weren't having any problems.

And one of went as far as to say that she was envious of how we got together, and she only wished the same for herself.

I sighed before retreating in my blanket.

_Be careful what you wish for._

* * *

**Well chapter 2 is up, i hope you like it!**

**This one is Edited, I corrected some errors.**

**Please do drop a review!**


End file.
